Newly manufactured electronic devices are tested to create stimulus signals and capture responses. These measurements may be used to, for example, measure actual performance against expected performance. The proper operation of the electronic devices may then be proven or faults in the devices may be traced and repaired. In particular, memory modules including a plurality of memory devices are tested to ensure capabilities prior to introduction into markets. With advancements in memory device technology, the speeds in which the memory devices operate are increasing. Testing, repair, and programming of faster memory devices require difficult and expensive hardware investments to conventional testing devices when data rates increase above 400 Mhz. For example, additional testing hardware is required for these high rate devices.
Testing newly manufactured electronic devices on an individual basis is inefficient, both regarding time and costs. Testing systems have been created to test multiple electronic devices concurrently with common testing modules. However, the multiple electronic device testing systems also fall victim to the limitations of the individual testing devices when the operating speeds exceed a threshold rate. For example, conventional testing devices, both individual and multiple, are not scaling to increasing complex needs of improved memory devices. Difficult and expensive hardware investments are required for each site of the multiple electronic device testing system where a high operating rate electronic device is connected. Thus, there is a need to improve multiple electronic device testing systems to test multiple, newly manufactured electronic devices.